User blog:MajorxSeddie/Testing...One...Two...Three.
Seddie FANFICTION HERE! Eyy guys! I'm going to try a hand at spontaneously pulling a fanfiction out of my butt! This doesn't pertain to iOMG, as well. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ She was a whirlwind of sun blonde curls with lightning blue eyes. But sometimes, the eyes that would glare major dislike at Freddie would soften...to a different color. Like when the sky was clear and cloudness, or say, a newborn boy's pajamas. That kind of gentle color. Usually though, that never, ever happened when Fredward Benson was nearby. Today, Sam Puckett stared at Freddie as she tore through a strip of crisp, brown bacon, the fat edging in on the meaty bits of the piece. He stared back, wondering what he had done now, and perturbed by what kind of blow he was going to recieve. But his mind didn't stay on that for long. Pushing aside thoughts of an arm being twisted behind his back, Freddie decided to let his eyes and mind linger on the light pink, glossy lips that belonged to Sam. He remembered what she had said to Carly when they had come home from the mall, discussing the cupcake flavored lipgloss that she had recently bought: "This stuff is great Carls! It ''actually ''tastes like cupcakes instead of that gross lard they put in the other lipglosses." "Ew. Thanks for the details on what's inside lipgloss, I think I was waaay better off before you said that. Anyways, I thought you said you didn't like it?" "Well, it's great and all but what kind of shop doesn't make bacon flavored lipgloss?! Cupcakes are tasty, but bacon is ''the chizz."'' Freddie chuckled a little. He could imagine what a craze there would be if Sam ever ''found bacon flavored ANYTHING. Then he imagined if her lips would taste like bacon if someone kissed them... Shaking all the awkward thoughts out of his head, he sighed and layed down on the couch. The t.v. chattered amiably in the backround as the minutes dragged on. All Sam was doing was loading up on calories that would later mysteriously disappear into thin air, and all Freddie was doing was pretending to watch some movie, only to try and catch glimpses of Sam in the process. Carly and Spencer were out at an art exhibit that Spencer had begged her to go to, and Mrs. Benson had disappeared to the grocery store, but not before forcing Freddie to recite all his emergency numbers directly in front of Sam. The atmosphere was sluggish and nothing was really going on... A heavy weight suddenly bombarded his legs. Freddie bolted up and shouted "OW!" only to see a blonde girl in her light blue halter top and shorts sitting on his shins. "What are you doing?! Get off me, right now!" Sam smirked and said "Why are you such a wimp, Freddifer? A little weight on your legs shouldn't hurt you. Oh, well." She shifted off of his legs. "Your knees are bony anyways, they were hurting my butt." When Sam had gotten of his legs, she reached for the remote which sat on the coffee table. Freddie had no idea why, but his arm reached for the remote at the exact same time. One hand reached the remote, the other was too slow and ended up on top of the first hand. Sam Puckett glared at Freddie, her eyes a bright, electric storm. '''Read Part 2 when you've got the time! :D' Category:Blog posts